


"I'm Just a Clone"

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Foxiyo - Freeform, foxiyoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Foxiyo fanart for day six (Secret: private, secluded, undercover) of #Foxiyoweek2020, and a scene from amukmuk's fic "Perception"
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 26
Kudos: 162





	"I'm Just a Clone"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amukmuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201005) by [amukmuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk). 



> This doubles as fanart from amukmuk's amazing fic, "[Perception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201005/chapters/63762676)," and as a contribution to [Foxiyoweek](https://foxiyoweek.tumblr.com/). :)
> 
> I won't spoil anything, but in this scene, Fox was just reminded of how low many people's opinions of clones are. It makes me angry and breaks my heart at the same time. T____T
> 
> I had sooo much fun with the paint job on Fox's Phase I armor, and playing around with Riyo's fancy outfit was challenging but also a good time!
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/XMOFZ_7OT48)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
